


Buffy: New Life/Old Friends

by Dewby123



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewby123/pseuds/Dewby123
Summary: What if Buffy's resurrection had a different outcome, bringing back Buffy, but not from heaven, but from another realm, where she had been reborn and lived a rather short life there. Now the Scoobies, must care for a pint-sized Slayer, as she finds herself in a world she does not know, but somehow seems familiar to her.





	1. PROLOGUE: Death & Rebirth

PROLOGUE: Death & Rebirth

Sunnydale:

Buffy Ann Summers and her sister Dawn stood atop the tower constructed by the citizens of Sunnydale, driven to madness by the Hell Godess, Glory. They watched as the portal to her dimension continued to grow in size.

"I'm sorry.", Dawn said, not sure what else to say.

"It doesn't matter.", Buffy said. Dawn then attempted to run past her to the tower's edge, she quickly stopped her, making sure to keep a firm grip on Dawn's arms. "What are you doing?"

"I have to jump, the energy.", Dawn said.

"It'll kill you.", Buffy said.

"I know...", Dawn said, not seeing any way out of it. "Buffy I know about the ritual...I have to stop it."

"No.", Buffy said, not wanting to loose another person she loves.

As energy continued emanate from the portal, the tower shook. "I have to, look at what's happening!", Dawn exclaimed, only to be interrupted, as the portal released, what appeared to be a dragon, which flew past them. "Buffy, you have to let me go. Blood starts it, and until the blood stops flowing it will never stop....you know you have to let me....It has to have the blood.", she said as she began to break down.

With Glory gone, her sister right in front of her, but still with her life in danger, Buffy was finally given a moment to think. She realized that she had what was needed to save Dawn, she had it all along, she just hadn't realized it, even when it was spelled out to her.

"It's always got to be blood..."

"It's Summers blood, it's just like mine..."

"She's me, the monks made her out of me..."

"Death is your gift..."

"Death?", she had questioned her spirit guide, who simply repeated her previous statement.

Realizing what she had to do, Buffy looked towards the rising sun, taking a moment to take it all in, before turning back to Dawn.

"Buffy? No.", Dawn said as she realized what her sister was going to do.

"Dawnie I have to...", Buffy said

"No!", Dawn said,

"Listen to me, cause there isn't a lot of time, listen to me. I love you, I will always love you, but this is the work that I have to do...", Buffy said as tears began to fall down, Dawn's face. "Tell Giles...Tell Giles I figured it out and I'm ok. Give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now. You have to take care of each other. You have to be strong...Dawn the hardest thing in this world is to live in it...Be brave. Live for me." With nothing else left to be said, Buffy touched Dawn's face, before placing a kiss on her cheek. She then ran towards the tower's edge, jumping off towards her demise.

* * *

 Realm Of Avalon:

Madeline laid in bed, holding onto her newborn daughter, Aurora, who slept peacefully. That was until there was a knock at the door, causing Aurora to awaken, after a moment, she began to fuss, before letting out a small cry. 

"Shhh...", Madeline said gently as she tried to calm the newborn. "It's is probably Papa, or your big brother Thomas....come in!", she called out.

A moment later, her eight year old son, Thomas entered the room, obviously still sleepy. "Mama, can I see her now?", Thomas asked tiredly as he walked towards the bed.

"You can do that later. Why aren't you in bed?", Madeline asked as she passed her fingers over her son's hair.

"I wanted to see Aurora.", Thomas said.

Knowing her son would not go back to sleep until he saw her, Madeline patted a spot on the bed beside her, inviting Thomas to join them. "Alright just for  a little while. Then it's back to bed." Thomas quickly climbed into bed, sitting down, as Madeline carefully placed Aurora in Thomas's arms. "Just be careful."

Thomas smiled as Aurora opened her eyes, looking at him. "Hi....I'm Thomas.", Thomas said. 

Madeline watched as her son spoke to his sister, saying how he would always protect her, then telling her all the things they would do together once she was older. After a few minutes, she noticed Thomas beginning to drift off to sleep. Taking Aurora back, Madeline then pulled Thomas closer to her, deciding to allow him to stay with them. Madeline then began to close her eyes, while whispering a lullaby to her children, and before long they fell to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1:Year Five Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small part of Aurora's childhood

"Aurora! Slow down!", Thomas, now thirteen years old, called out as Aurora ran through the village, toward the area where the warriors trained. She managed to outrun her brother, only stopping as she reached the small cliff, overlooking the training area. She sat down to listen to the instructor's words.

"Remember men, we can be attacked at any moment and you may not always have the privilege of a weapon.", Brutus, the aged warrior told his young students. He then instructed one of them to come forward. "Frik raise your sword." Frik did as instructed, "Now attack."

The young man looked at him surprised, while Frik wore protective armor, Brutus wore nothing more than his normal clothing, he didn't even have a weapon. "You are unarmed sir."

"As I said before, you will not always have your weapon. Now attack.", Brutus said sternly. Frik swung his sword at Brutus, who simply dodged the attacks effortlessly and occasionaly landed a blow on Frik. "Faster!", he commanded.

Frik attacked more ferociously, forcing Brutus to put more effort into his movements. Finally Frik managed managed to find an opening and swung at Brutus, only for his blade to be stopped, as Brutus held onto it. "Well done Frik, but sloppy.", Brutus said before knocking Frik down to the ground, pinning Frik with his wrist over Frik's throat. "If you do not have a weapon, make one." He broke a horn from Frik's helmet, then placed it against his neck.

Brutus then stood up, offering Frik a hand. "You fought well Frik, but still have much to learn." Frik took his hand, retrieving his weapon before returning to where the other students waited, while Brutus wrapped him hand in cloth. "Now put away your weapons, today you will focus on your hand to hand combat skills."

Aurora watched as the students paired up and prepared to spar with each other. She was so focused, she failed to notice that Thomas has found her.

"There you are.", Thomas said, a bit out of breath as he came near. "Now come on, we are already late for your first day." Thomas then attempted to pull Aurora up.

For the past three years, Thomas had been training with Varro, the village physician, to hopefully take over for him one day. Hoping to keep his rambunctious sister out of trouble, Thomas had convinced Varro to allow Aurora to assist them on occasion, allowing him to keep an eye on her, as well as allowing her to learn a useful skill.

"Just a little longer.", Aurora said stubbornly, pulling her arm back.

Thomas simply shook his head in slight frustration before sitting down beside his sister to watch. "Fine, one minute, then we leave.", Thomas said, knowing they would be late either way and another minute wouldn't make a difference. "You know Mom and Dad wouldn't want you to watch this."

Aurora giggled, knowing Thomas wouldn't tell their parents. She continued to watch as the warriors sparred with each other.

"Alright, that enough, it's time to go.", Thomas said standing up, then lifted Aurora to her feet and onto his shoulders.

"Ahh...", Aurora whined as Thomas began to walk back to the village. "Can't we just stay a little longer?"

"Sorry sis, but no. Varro is already going to be mad at me for being late and you need to make a good impression.", Thomas said sternly, knowing how seriously Varro took things like this and remembering how difficult it was to convince him to take Aurora on as a second apprentice.


End file.
